tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Etheril
Etheril is a mercantile city-state in Northern Libaterra. People from all walks of life go there to buy and sell wares, to purchase luxuries and neccessities. Its markets take up at least three quarters of the entire city. Etheril was one of the main bases of the Union Workers until the Crimson Coalition drove them out of the city in 1017 AE. After the Coalition takeover, the city has been turned into a People's Republic led by Commissar Vladimir Putin of the Proninist Party. Contains: Large markets, Small temples, Inns, Public houses, Artificer's, Enchanter's, Equipment shop, Blacksmith's, Mercenary's barracks, minor farming community. History Distreyd Era Etheril was built at the crossroads of the trade routes in Northern Libaterra centuries ago at the dawn of the Third Age. Various merchant guilds saw profit in establishing a base of operations from which they could trade with Traquine, Illunii, Ciano and the western cities. The trade between Etheril and various Fraquid clans was particularly profitable. Over the years some of these guilds grew and family businesses took titles of baron as well as leadership over the growing city, establishing a ruling body which became known as the Lords of Etheril who swore allegiance to the dynasty founded by the House of Locken which resided in the kingdom's capital of Lutherin. Some of the more notable families which rose to prominence in Etheril were the Houses of Whitehawk, Seneron and Armagnac. Various criminals, most notably Union Workers, saw the wealthy merchant city as a good base and thus turned Etheril into one of their covert main bases of operation in the region. The Whitehawk Estate grew in power, eventually surpassing most families in the city and ruled Etheril as a triumvirate with the Houses of Armagnac and Seneron. However, the Libaterran Civil War, Yamatian Invasion and Great War all shook the Whitehawks' economy, and the house lost several of its members in the ensuing years. Similarly the House of Armagnac also fell from grace after the last head of the family, Fastholf d'Armagnac], was slain in combat with the Rebels commander Yoshimuriko. Thus the House of Seneron became the last prominent merchant family in the city which ruled it since. Godslayer Era It wasn't until Jeremiah Seneron took over the Seneron Estate that Etheril began to thrive even though the rest of Libaterra was still rebuilding after the devastation caused by the Cataclysm and Faerfolc Rampage. Due to the collapse of both the Locken Dynasty, which had once ruled Libaterra, and the Yamatian bakufu which had lorded over Libaterra in the Shogun's name until the Great War, Jeremiah Seneron turned Etheril into a neutral mercantile city-state which was ruled by merchants with the House of Seneron as the head of the guilds. The Crimson Coalition took over Etheril in the summer of 1017 AE and had a devastating war with the Union before driving the thieves out. However, parts of Etheril burned down during the fighting, and Jeremiah Seneron was taken captive to Alent by the Union's forces in retaliation. The Proninist Party, under the blessing of the Coalition, took control of the city to support the Coalition's troops fighting south and has turned Etheril into a People's Republic led by the Proninist Commissar Vladimir Putin. In the winter of 1017 AE, Etheril faced another catastrophe when a legendary beast known as the hydra, which had remained imprisoned underneath the abandoned Whitehawk manor, was released due to the actions of Arcturius. The hydra rampaged through the city, killing and injuring several people in the process, before fleeing into the wild. Notable people *House of Armagnac *House of Seneron *House of Whitehawk *Vladimir Putin See also *Hydra *Libaterra Map (Distreyd Era) *Lords of Etheril *Union Workers Category:Cities in Libaterra Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age